zhu_xianfandomcom-20200214-history
Books
Zhu Xian is a novel by Xiao Ding (萧鼎). For the game, please see Jade Dynasty. =List of Books= Status of available translations: 214/260 chapters. Book 1 *000: Introduction *001: Jadeon *002: Confuse *003: Wish *004: Surprise Change *005: Adopt *006: Meeting Master *007: New Beginning *008: Teaching *009: Dagos and Fuwa *010: Dark Bamboo Grove *011: Weird Change *012: Reunion *013: Prodigy *014: Divine Power *015: Secretly Teach *016: Navigate Object *017: Attend *018: Come Across *019: Draw *020: Trace of Evil *021: Dark Night *022: Contest *023: Divine Sword *024: Unexpected *025: Luck *026: Self-Esteem *027: Persist *028: Top Four *029: Supreme Art *030: Suspect *031: Path of Righteous *032: Leave Mountain *033: Ten Thousands Bats *034: Ancient Cave *035: Heretics *036: Strange Eye *037: Forsaken Abyss Book 2 *038: Deep Abyss *039: Meet Again *040: Abyssal Viper *041: Dead End *042: Blooddrop Cave *043: Libruis *044: Golden Bell *045: Sadness *046: Escape *047: Scholar *048: Small Town *049: Divination *050: Fox Spirit *051: Inferno Mirror *052: Dark Drake Cave *053: Fire Dragon *054: Strange Beast *055: Death of the Devil *056: Die Together *057: Chang He *058: Set out to the Sea *059: Broken Heart *060: Vicious Energy *061: Storm *062: Person of the Past *063: Felkin *064: Master Vim *065: Worries *066: The Past *067: Vampire Devil *068: Flame Spirit *069: Qing Long Book 3 *070: The Past *071: Ambush *072: Kui Niu *073: Impasse *074: YouJi *075: Conspiracy *076: Impasse *077: At a loss *078: Interrogation *079: Screen Wall (Trouble from within) *080: Scheme within scheme *081: Founders Ancestral Hall *082: Zhu Xian the Ancient Sword *083: Past Sin *084: Blood Curse *085: Ten Years *086: Long Journey *087: Old Places *088: Big Wang Village *089: Fortune telling *090: Death Marsh *091: Wild Dog The Good Person *092: Mantis *093: Oriole *094: End of the road *095: Miasma *096: Mysterious Flower *097: Night Talk *098: Past Affections *099: Unusual Sign *100: Gigantic Tree Book 4 *101: Old friends sentiments *102: Mysterious Snake *103: Yellow Bird *104: Xiao Hui *105: Fish Monster *106: Inquire *107: Sword Dance *108: Ancient Temple *109: Devil Formation *110: Sneaking *111: Inferno Altar *112: Assassination *113: Strange Beast *114: Celestial Fox *115: White Fox *116: Escape *117: Hope *118: TianShui Stockade *119: Cold Night *120: Deep Scar *121: Tracking *122: Seven Mile Cave *123: Strong Liquor *124: The Altar *125: Li Tribe *126: Black Fire *127: Broken-hearted *128: Evil Shaman *129: Intention *130: Pursue *131: Legend *132: Eerie Forest *133: Farewell Book 5 *134: Fierce Spirit *135: Revived *136: Murderous Air *137: Unusual Skill *138: Spirit Calling Bait *139: Broken-hearted Man *140: Decadent *141: Chance Encounter *142: Murderous Intentions *143: At a loss *144: Predestined Fate *145: Reluctant *146: Chance Encounters *147: To Meet *148: Venomous Scheme *149: Alliance *150: Internal Conflict *151: Hypertoxic *152: Insane *153: Purgatory *154: Unfilial *155: Night Drinks *156: Former Residence *157: Paying Respect *158: Night Exploration *159: The Way of Ghost *160: Secret *161: Struggle *162: Lonely *163: Concealed Person *164: Plotting *165: Illusory Moon Book 6 *166: Intense Fight *167: Forbidden Place *168: Bonds of the world *169: Red Flame *170: Decisive Battle *171: Witchcraft *172: Evil Beast *173: Celestial Sword *174: Zhu Xian *175: Blood-sucking *176: Escape *177: Man in black *178: Meditation Room *179: Secular Prayer Hall *180: Difficult to cross Sea of Misery *181: Ill-fated Relationship *182: Resolve *183: Wordless Jade Wall *184: Haze *185: Heaven Punishment *186: Difficult to enlighten *187: Secret Command *188: Mad Dog *189: Capture Soul *190: Ghost Way *191: Surprise Appearance *192: Fresh Blood *193: Unusual *194: Secrets Leaked *195: Internal Injury *196: Decisions *197: Footprints *198: Old Haunts *199: Merits *200: Real Fury Book 7 *201: Mystery *202: Heartache *203: Black Bat *204: Strange Man *205: Heaven *206: Mysterious Person *207: Reunited *208: Broken Sword *209: Scheming *210: Devil Beast *211: Pursue *212: Horror *213: Eight Wilderness Fire Dragon *214: Doomsday